Idiosyncratic
by Kayla DeLana
Summary: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (challenges & assignments) forum. Gryffindor house.


**_Idiosyncrasy- a mode of behaviour or way of thought peculiar to an individual._**

Theo gently lay the blanket on the lush, green grass and made to settle down on it.

"Wait, not there," Luna stopped him, eyes scanning the ground. Theo waited patiently for her to continue, watching her with a smile.

"This place is full of Blibbering Humdingers," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that bad?" he asked her curiously, looking around in vain for these creatures she spoke of despite knowing that it was useless.

"They're laughing at my earrings," she told him, though she didn't sound very upset about it.

"Well I love your earrings," he reassured her, gently flicking one of the self-painted corks hanging off her ear lobes. He pulled the blanket from where he'd laid it and tugged her closer to the beautiful lake in the area.

He set the picnic blanket down again at the water bank while Luna set down the basket she'd been adamant on carrying herself.

"This is lovely Theo," Luna smiled brilliantly, unpacking the food they'd brought with them. "We must thank Blaise for letting us stay here when we get back."

Theo hummed. "I suppose Blaise wasn't exaggerating when he said Italy was nice." Years of Blaise complaining about the weather in Britain came to his mind, memories of him and Draco telling the Italian to shut up making him smile at the irony of Draco Malfoy telling someone off for whining.

It was almost evening, the sun laying low on the horizon, painting the sky with strokes of orange and pink. The still water reflected the cloudless sky perfectly.

Theo popped the champagne open and poured two glasses with practiced ease, handing one to his girlfriend. She took a sip and hummed at the taste, setting it on top of the picnic basket for later.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Theo asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Lily smiled softly, her attention on the lake and mountain range behind it. "I don't mind. We should decide when tomorrow comes."

Theo nodded at her logic, following her gaze out to the scenery. He really should thank Blaise for letting them stay at his summer home for a few weeks. He needed this.

His father was in Azkaban for life, the Nott estates and vaults now belonging to him. However after the war he did not know what to do with himself.

His father was always the one making his moves, telling him what to do, where to go, who to speak with.

He stayed locked up in his house, being visited by Blaise once a week, who really only showed up to sneer at him and tell him to get his act together. Theo was eternally grateful to the arrogant, Italian git for doing that.

Because of Blaise, he begrudgingly returned to Hogwarts for his final year.

It was because of Blaise that he met Luna.

She was his moon, shining brightly to contrast the blanket of darkness descending the sky. So irregular and out of place in the night sky that was his reality, and yet her beauty was so pure he didn't care.

However everyone's weariness of him was starting to get old. Xenophilius still did not trust him with his only daughter, Ginny Weasley gave him dirty looks whenever she visited her friend and anytime they're seen in public, he couldn't help but be paranoid that everyone was watching the odd couple.

He really needed this trip.

"It's getting dark," he spoke finally. "We should probably head back."

She didn't take notice of him, inly staring out in wonder towards the shimmering lake. Theo could only wonder what she saw.

"I like the night," she told him. "Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."

"Without the dark, we'd never see see the moon either," he added, making her finally look at him, her eyes sparkling.

Without his darkness, Luna would have never stood out so brightly in his life.

 **word count: 565**

 **Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry (challenges assignments) forum.**

 **Prompts:**

 _Assignment 3#_

 _Mythology task 3#: Poseidon_

 _ **February event-** **Library lovers**_

 ** _Twilight- Stephanie Meyers_**

 _-Write about a magical being/beast (Blibbering Humdinger)_

 _-Starting over_

 _-(Dialogue) "I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."_

 ** _Insane house challenge_**

 _Pairing: Theo/Luna_

 ** _365 prompts challenge_**

 _Word- blanket_


End file.
